minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Why Won't You Add Me?
This one was made for a scary story contest for my friends and I decided to add it after making a few edits. Thank you. -GREEN0704 The Suicide Files of Subject 1248-B Notch looked through the filing cabinet. He moved his hands swiftly around each file. He finally found it after years of looking. He found the last bit of Subject 1248-B's file. Everyone in Mojang knew of his suicide. No one knew why. It was said that he stabbed swords into his eyes. Now strange things were happening and all signs of it revolved around Subject 1248-B. Finding every piece of his file was critical for either stopping or bargaining with him. It was clear that number two might be the safest option for all of Mojang. There was one other thing that they didn't know. There were often whispers heard that were obviously from Subject 1248-B. Some of them consisted of messages about "The Special One". All were unsure about who he or she was, but apparently, we might need them for the battle against Subject 1248-B. For now, he was going to read over the files and deduce a possible hypothesis on all of this mysterious stuff going on. It all depended on that file. Notch knew that if someone took it, they would have all knowledge on Subject 1248-B along with the flash drive that contains him. Notch's cell phone rang and as he picked it up, he didn't notice the critical piece of information that was just carefully taken out of his pocket by a passing co-worker... 303mojang.com303 John looked around. He swiftly ran out the door with the file in his bag. He knew Notch would notice it's disappearance at any second. He was the Special One of the terror of Minecraft. His 303 army was ready to do the attack on Minecraft once they resurrected their leader. He got into his car. He was driving on the road and was glancing at the file and that flash drive. It was hard to believe that in that flash drive was the biggest terror that Minecraft had ever seen along with his newly coded second-in-command. Along with his new army as well. The 303 members would be happy to see the artificial intelligence again along with the army they left him. They would strike soon... -Removed Herobrine The load was on 99%. All of the 303 members looked in awe at the bar. It will soon reach 100% and unleash Minecraft's terror once again. Subject 1248-B. The Blind Man. The White Eyed One. Herobrine. Who could forget his second-in-command? The Black One. The One Who Is As Black As Night. Null. Who could forget their army? The 303 Entities and Players. Their siege would start soon. And all Herobrine wanted... was to be added. Notch was an idiot to not add him. And now... he shall pay the price! ''File loaded. Download Complete. Adding file to Minecraft.exe. '' Category:Null Category:Entity 303 Category:Herobrine Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Good Creepypastas